


A Good Nightmare

by WinryDontShoot



Series: Facets of My Reflection: Celeste Stories [3]
Category: Celeste (Video Game)
Genre: Badeline acting like a big sister, Badeline is slightly science nerd, Badeline is unaffected by period symptoms because of arbitrary plot reasons, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Granny is a blessing, Happy birthday Granny, Madeline and Badeline totally have telepathy but don't realize it yet, Physical hurt/comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic, Tickling, au where Maddy is cisgender (for sake of period sickfic), microwaving leftovers, no descriptions of anything gross just pain, okay so Maddy's on her period, spooning because why not, teeth rotting fluff, texting Theo, very very slight Theoline, what does uwu mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryDontShoot/pseuds/WinryDontShoot
Summary: Madeline is staying at Celeste Mountain for a duration of exactly one month. The inevitable happens.





	A Good Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok so this is just really self-indulgent but I had to write it because I love these characters so much AAAAA  
same universe as Summit of the Heart. I think all my Celeste fics so far are same universe? It's just my interpretations of the characters so there's some reoccurring themes like M(B)adeline stressin out about their crush... not very much in this fic tho since he's not around, hence why this is confident Badeline and not nervous Badeline  
hope all you madeline celeste fans enjoy this
> 
> [UPDATE as of Farewell DLC: I acknowledge that canon Maddy is implied to be trans! Now this fic is an AU where she's cis. Hope people still enjoy!]

"You specifically decided to stay here for a month," Badeline says, reclining on top of the fridge, letting one arm dangle. "You should have known this would happen."

Madeline groans, clutching at her stomach far below, where she is curled up on the old lady's couch. The cushions pad her body, yet not so much as to swallow her into depths of crumbs and lost coins. It suspiciously resembles the ranch couch from _Animal Crossing_. All of the old lady's furniture resembles the ranch series, in fact, with the exceptions of appliances like the retro, chrome-accented fridge that Badeline has elected to so casually perch upon, so much of the time she is unfused from Maddy.

"I just wanted to help out, really really badly," Madeline mumbles. "I… I was hoping I'd _skip._"

"Well, it's hard to cancel plans for this," Badeline says, sitting up and swinging her legs down. "And a month is a month, and sounds nice. What better gift for a woman's hundredth birthday?"

Madeline has spent the past two weeks fixing, polishing, oiling, repairing, labeling, trailblazing, and refurbishing around Celeste Mountain. She improved the signage leading to the Celestial Resort. She replaced broken boards at the Golden Ridge, and has the gondola running smoothly. She's found just about every campsite and rest stop off of every branch of the climb, and has figured out what still needs to be done; it turns out, lots.

"I know I have to go into town to get more supplies," Madeline whimpers, "but I really can't do it like _this._"

"Supplies? I thought you'd packed plenty."

"I mean for the fixes."

Badeline's eyes widen.

"Maddy," she says, alarmed, "I'm _not_ letting you try and fix anything like this. This mountain is a dangerous place. I just hope Granny doesn't mind us taking a few days off…"

Madeline knows that she wouldn't. It's not a big deal to her -- sure, she's too old to go through the same thing, but she hasn't forgotten how to sympathize. She's the one who told Madeline to go lay down and borrow her heating pad.

"Thank _goodness,"_ Badeline had said, when Madeline had finally felt the warmth kick in and let out an audible sigh. "I'm just surprised she didn't have any aspirin."

That had been distressing to hear. Madeline is trying to manage. But she's _never_ done this without aspirin. The thought of the coming hours… logically, she knows that she'll still be here after the cramps and crashing emotions have come and gone, but _physically,_ she is convinced she's not going to make it.

_I can't get up and go into town. It hurts too bad, and feels too disgusting, and it's a hard drive…_

"How are you now?" Badeline asks. Madeline looks up to discover Badeline is suddenly kneeling right in front of her face. Her head is cocked so that her long bangs fall unevenly, framing eyes that are focused with calm concern.

"Like I'm drowning in a world of knives."

Badeline nods understandingly. "And somehow _I'm_ off the hook."

"Luckyyyyyy," Madeline whines, feebly reaching forward to bat at one lock of purple hair. Badeline squints.

"What if _I_ went into town?"

"You can't. That's impossible."

"True," Badeline says. "I could _try,_ but when my body disappeared, it would cause a… rather unsightly wreck."

Madeline frowns. "I… I've never thought about that. You, leaving Celeste Mountain without me?"

"Right. That'd never happen -- I'm not capable of straying too far from your side."

"Do… do you even have a driver's license?"

"I could have yours." Badeline grins menacingly. "And then whatever disaster happens would at least be _legal._"

When Badeline made dark jokes, revealed her manic brand of excitement, and fully revealed her fangs, it used to make Madeline shirk back with fright. But since being back here for an extended period of time, and spending long afternoons hauling building materials up and down the mountain together, shooting the breeze and letting their senses of humor blend, Madeline has come to no longer react aversely to such things. Badeline doesn't cross any serious lines, and like an intrusive thought, she doesn't really mean any of the evil things she might say. Her chaotically-manifested enthusiasm has become a familiar sight, and her most demonic mannerisms have simply lost their edge from familiarity. Madeline is glad she came back here. In fact, one of the best things about being back here for so long is just getting to hang out together. Since they have a purpose, it's not like they're just lingering until they eventually have to go home. And as it turns out, Granny is wonderful company.

"You girls stay put," Granny croaks, coming inside from the front porch. "I've decided I'm making my grocery run early. You want Advil or Tylenol?"

"Granny, you don't have to do that," Madeline says, panicking. "You shouldn't have to do chores on your birthday!"

"I'm a hundred; I've earned the right to do whatever I want." Granny glides into the kitchen, her cane loosely tapping the floor. "And I can't just let you lay there in so much pain. I'm incredibly helpful for you girls' help. Don't be afraid to ask to be taken care of."

"Thank you," Badeline says over her shoulder, as she wraps both her hands over Madeline's scrunched-up fist. Madeline's heart skips a beat. "Madeline needs it. And she wants both Advil _and_ Tylenol."

"What kind of chocolate?"

"_Dark,"_ Badeline says.

"Alright. What else? I've already meal planned. You girls need your iron."

"We're good on toiletries. But Madeline could use some protein shakes and fruit. She needs to remember to keep her strength up."

"Alright, let me write all that down. You're doing a good job, little goth. Madeline's lucky to have you."

Badeline nobly gestures to herself. _"Why, thank you."_

"Hang in there, Maddy. And don't you worry about my birthday. I'm spending it _exactly_ how I want to. I'll try to be back in a couple of hours; until then, you two hang tight. Don't worry about getting anything done for the next few days. You've earned some rest."

One last wave from Granny, and a solemn nod from Badeline, and Madeline and Badeline have the cottage to themselves.

Madeline's face is warm with embarrassment. It's a relief to know she _will_ get painkillers today and can _eventually_ kick these cramps. But she can't shake the shame from inconveniencing Granny…

"It's not a big deal to her," Badeline says, shrugging, and turning her attention from the closed door back to Maddy. "I know it's personal. But she lives here to take care of the Mountain. This is her way of repaying us."

Madeline lets loose an incoherent mumble, grabbing a pillow to try and hide her face in.

Badeline's hand catches around Madeline's wrist to stop her. "Maddy. Real talk. You wanna fuse?"

Madeline lowers the pillow in surprise. "What?"

"Ultra-Madeline might handle this better. Or our cramps could get split in half. One of the two."

Madeline blinks blearily. It's hard to focus on _anything,_ when her entire body feels bloated and grumbly, and her insides are a dark hellhole of pain… but when she's talking to Badeline about their life with Granny, or the weird nature of their one-soul-two-bodies existence, it takes her away from the fact that she is currently hopelessly incapacitated by hurt.

"I'd rather hang out with you," Madeline says. "I like having someone to talk to."

"Really? You'd put up with _that_ for me? Unbelievable."

"It's only 'til Granny gets back," Madeline tells herself. "I need… a distraction."

"Like cuddling?"

Madeline gasps. How could Badeline guess?!

Badeline shrugs and settles onto the couch, floating over Madeline's folded legs so as to lie down just behind her. "Scooch up. You need to be spooned."

"I do," Madeline tiredly echoes. "I _do_ need to be spooned."

Madeline moves farther up the couch, and closer to the edge, to account for her reflection edging up behind her. Badeline adjusts herself for a few moments, pushing back a pillow and kicking off her shoes.

Madeline closes her eyes and tucks her forearms close to her chest, ready for the sensation of being spooned by someone who cares --

"Wait, hold up. You should have something to eat before we get too comfy."

Madeline's eyelids fly open. "What?!"

Badeline's weight disappears behind her. She floats over Madeline's body, lands softly, and heads over to the fridge. "I'm getting you food, dingus. You'll thank me for this in a minute."

"No, I'm thanking you for it now."

Badeline cracks open the fridge, its warm light bathing her pale skin. She looks back at Madeline and flashes her a smug smile. She doesn't show too much enthusiasm, but there's definitely simple satisfaction.

Madeline gazes after her yearningly, as sure enough she feels her stomach growl. _How did she know?!_

Madeline hears the clinking of silverware and the beeping of microwave buttons. She's decently sure that Badeline doesn't need to float in order to reach the counter, or the microwave, but she supposes that Badeline prefers to do as many tasks as possible in a reclining position. Madeline feels a sting of jealousy that _she_ can't lie down on thin air whenever she wants.

Madeline asks, "Fajita stuff?"

"Just some of the chicken, and cilantro-lime rice. It's a good thing Granny eats so healthy -- it had better rub off on us."

"I really don't think we eat _that_ unhealthy," Madeline says, feebly pushing her body upright.

"You're right. Not since we started conditioning ourselves for Celeste, anyways. I'm just a pessimist as always."

Badeline folds her arms, staring at the microwave, and Madeline takes a moment to just listen to its pleasant hum, the comforting sound that means she's about to eat something real, something fresh, something warm.

Badeline brings her a bowl cushioned in paper towels. "Eat up."

"Will you sit with me _now?"_ Madeline asks, shoving a forkful of rice into her mouth.

"Not yet, I'm going to look for something."

_"Why?"_

"You'll see."

Badeline walks behind the couch, out of sight, and Madeline lets out a disappointed grumble. Her body still feels bad, but she at least has a bowl of warm food to hold to her chest, as well as the now-burning-hot heating pad clamped across her abdomen. Madeline recalls a conversation she had with Theo about his discovery that, apparently, girls take scorching hot showers. Madeline had simply shrugged and told him it was honestly true, remembering fondly her shower the previous night. Madeline always turns the water on to almost max. That's the only way she gets shampoo to set in the deepest tresses of her hair, and besides, the steam is good for her skin.

Her thoughts occupied on the longing fantasy of taking a really blazing hot shower _right now_ (but she's too tired right now dangit), she has drifted out of reality by the time the telltale crinkling of plastic brings her back.

Badeline says, "I found chocolate."

Madeline lets out an excited incoherent splutter.

Badeline hops into the air and lands softly by Maddy, tossing a wrapped chocolate bar onto the coffee table. "And I got your phone, too. Your hormones probably demand that you text Theo."

Madeline's heart flutters. She has food now. _And_ chocolate. _And_ Theo!

Badeline stifles a yawn and flips open Maddy's dumbphone. "Hey, looks like he texted first."

Madeline eagerly glances over.

_Tell Granny I said happy birthday! Today's it, right?_

_(also, how's your day going, Maddy? uwu)_

"He just uwu'ed us," Madeline says incredulously. _"What does that mean?!"_

"_Will do when Granny gets back from town," _Badeline says slowly, her thumbs jamming number keys. _"Madd under the weather. I'm taking care of her for a bit. -B."_

Madeline blushes and groggily glances away. She's glad they're not giving Theo too many details. But it does fluster her to admit she needs to be taken care of right now.

"You could handle yourself if you really wanted to," Badeline says, putting down Madeline's phone, and leaning against Madeline's body. "It's just easier this way."

Madeline sighs. It _is._ In fact, _everything _has been easier since they started working together. Life still hurts, and what _happened_ still bothers them, but… even when it's painful, and even when it's difficult to accept Badeline or understand the things she does, Madeline enjoys the sensation of being whole. That's the only way she thinks she will finally have the strength to handle life.

And right now… things are _good._ At the _moment_ Madeline has a problem, but it's external. As for Badeline… well.

Madeline glances over. Badeline has a bored expression in her unfocused eyes. Her arms are crossed and her legs folded behind her. Her hair hasn't done anything floaty or magical all day. Madeline wouldn't describe her as disinterested, though. She _knows_ she isn't uncaring.

_Badeline is _ ** _docile._ **

She's subdued. She doesn't overreact. It's not because Madeline forced her to be like this. It's more like she decided to be this way, after Madeline finally gave her the attention and the acceptance that she needed. Madeline would even say this is the calmer part of herself, the one who holds _her_ back when she's about to push too far. This is the person who keeps her from fatigue, but _doesn't_ keep her from accomplishing things she genuinely wants to do.

"I was a bit nervous at first about staying here for so long," Badeline says, "but granted, I think it's working out fine."

There wasn't really anything to be afraid of. Madeline likes it here a lot. She feels safe, especially in Granny's cottage, or other areas close to the base of the mountain. She could careen back up to the Summit if she really wanted to.

Madeline's insides undergo a throb of pain. Madeline winces. _Just not right now…_

But she's finished her leftovers, and some of her strength has returned to her. The warmth coming from the heating pad (_and Badeline_) aren't a substitute for the medicine she needs, but it's a comfort that takes off the worst of the pain.

Badeline wordlessly hands Madeline her chocolate bar.

Madeline's breath draws in with enthusiasm. Sure, it's a cliché, but indulgence _does_ help her when she's like this.

"You want half?" Madeline says, not resentful at the possibility they might have to share.

Badeline shakes her head. "You need it. I'm good out here."

Madeline feels warm, fuzzy gratitude in her chest. Badeline has becoming really, _really_ not demanding, and really, _really_ not intimidating or menacing at all. In fact, in the time they've been back here, the only moments she's raised her voice have been when Madeline was about to make an unsafe move while climbing.

Madeline breaks off a square anyways and hands it over. Badeline accepts it with a pleased smile. They have the same tastes.

"I'm going to go freshen up," Madeline says as she gets up, impressed at herself that enough strength has finally returned to her body for this.

Badeline nods. As Madeline leaves, she sees Badeline flop over and kick back. Madeline smiles.

Badeline has helped her an awful lot lately. Madeline partly wasn't expecting to see her this time around -- though her hair turned pink on crossing the threshold of Celeste Mountain, Madeline couldn't unfuse, no matter how hard she tried. Granny had merely laughed at her.

"I think somebody's just a bit more put together than last time!" Granny said. "She doesn't want to come out, now that you accept her."

It's true. Madeline had just been going back to Celeste Mountain to do service work; there was no inner torment within her, no part of her that she wasn't accepting. She imagined Badeline still becoming conscious, but smugly refusing to manifest, staying inside of Madeline just because she could.

But later, when Madeline was standing and evaluating how many buckets of gravel she'd have to move to her build site to create a new path, her back feeling preemptively sore, she heard a familiar voice say, "Need some help?"

And there had been Badeline, her hands shoved into her pockets, her posture nonchalant as she leaned against a tree. Madeline hadn't even noticed her unfuse.

She's stuck around after that. Clones to help carry things, floating to get into high places, and then fusing again when they need combined strength or focus -- Badeline does pretty much whatever Madeline says is on their tasklist, and all of it without the slightest hint of resentment. Badeline has even insisted that Madeline need not thank her. She had shrugged at one point and said, "I'm part of the Mountain, and moreover, part of **you**. I'm just doing what comes naturally to me."

Madeline, coming out of the bathroom and seeing Badeline start to make room for her again on the sofa, firms her resolve that she'll continue thanking her for everything anyways.

Badeline is looking at the chocolate wrapper with mild concern.

Madeline doesn't have food allergies, so she figures Badeline must be looking at the nutrition facts. She decides she doesn't want to know.

She catches notice of Badeline's attentive blink and warm smile. Badeline hasn't seemed stressed out about _anything_ this time around. Her eyes don't look as red as they used to, and certain powers of hers (demon hair, suffocating darkness) have not surfaced at all. Badeline projects a constant aura of nonchalance while still genuinely engaging in everything Madeline has been doing since they've come back here. Madeline wishes she could be that cool on a daily basis in her life outside Celeste Mountain.

_"What can I say?" Badeline said once. "The Mountain brings out the best in us."_

_Madeline had stuck her tongue out, but accepted a soft noogie from Badeline, accompanied by that silent chuckle of hers._

Madeline buries her face in Badeline's hair as she hugs her from the side.

She can _hear_ Badeline start to laugh now. That's how she knows Badeline is nervous.

"You're still not used to this, huh?" Madeline says, wrapping her arms more tightly around Badeline's torso and nuzzling her.

Badeline stiffens. _"Uh -- UM."_

"Badeline, you're such a tsundere."

At this, Badeline's head whips around, and Madeline is immediately met with wide red eyes glaring at her. _"WHAT."_

Madeline shrinks back, still giggling. "I think it's so sweet that you care so much about me."

Badeline's pupils draw up narrow, and her cheeks burn bright red as she draws away from Madeline with her shoulders stiffening. "I'm-- I'm _you_ \-- of _course_ I care about you--"

Madeline beams. "Well, the _way_ you do is really, really cute!"

At this, Badeline breaks. Her hands clench the couch cushions. For the first time Madeline has seen in some time, Badeline's hair begins to float upwards, strands separating and rippling with magic. "_You want something to laugh at?!"_

Madeline gasps, as Badeline slips behind her and wraps her arms around Madeline's torso. Madeline lets out a startled shriek as she feels fingertips digging into her sides -- not painfully, but swiftly and unpredictably --

Madeline lets out a hearty, uncontrollable laugh, wriggling to try and force her way out of Badeline's hold, but the arms around her tighten.

"ACCEPT YOUR FATE!" Badeline jeers, with overtones of demonic distortion in her voice. "I HAVE TOTAL CONTROL OVER YOU!"

Madeline starts to kick her legs as she wrenches from side to side, but Badeline keeps up with her, remaining right behind her even as Madeline does inch over to a different part of the couch.

"_Why are you doing this?"_ Madeline squeaks, grinning. She feels fresh tear tracks already running down her cheeks.

"Because you're in pain, and your body needs to release some feel-good chemicals. You'll thank me for this later."

_I probably will,_ Madeline suspects, and then immediately retracts the thought as Badeline moves up to her ribs.

It's too much. Madeline's entire body wrenches in one movement to try and buck Badeline off of her. It doesn't work -- Badeline mirrors her every movement -- but Madeline _does_ feel Badeline let up of her own accord, tickling her gently, but loosening up enough that Madeline could escape if she wanted to. Madeline decides to stay like this for a few more moments. Her body feels _incredibly_ confused, but distraction from pain? Good.

Finally, Madeline finds herself in an agitated glee, still laughing breathlessly as Badeline reclines next to her and releases her. Madeline looks over to observe Badeline's smug expression watching over her.

Madeline realizes that her body feels lighter. The cramps are still there, but her head is swimming with an airy, floaty, nervous emotion. She assumes it's some combination of microwave-nuked leftovers, a chocolate bar that was _definitely_ not meant to be eaten in one sitting, and, okay, _Badeline._ Badeline being nice to her, Badeline _messing_ with her, and Badeline in general.

_How could I ever have hated her?_

Madeline flops over, at last overtaken by feebleness and exhaustion. She can't fight the pain any longer, but at least she's being looked after.

Badeline exhales audibly, better situating herself behind Maddy, entangling one leg with her own and draping the heating pad over her side, at last letting her forearm fall close to Madeline's. Madeline gently grasps Badeline's hand.

_She's here for me. Even when things hurt. And… she does things to make it hurt less._

Madeline hasn't properly wiped away the tear tracks from Badeline ruthlessly tickling her. She feels her eyes start to well up again.

"…Hey. Are you crying for no reason?"

Madeline sniffs, loudly and pathetically. "Yeah."

A pause.

"It's okay to cry for no reason," Badeline says, with a note of confusion but mostly just concern.

It's exactly what Madeline needed to hear. She lets herself cry quietly as Badeline holds her tighter; Madeline even thinks she senses Badeline's hair creeping up behind her to softly wrap around her shoulders.

With one last sigh, Madeline relaxes a little more, and…

_Now I don't feel any pain at all._

Badeline has fallen quiet. She's still there, and she's still conscious. She's just reposing -- Madeline knows she does this a lot.

Madeline closes her eyes. She's stopped crying; not deliberately, she'd just cried as much as she needed to and then stopped. And Badeline had let her, non-judgmentally.

_She's like my best friend. She knows me _ ** _perfectly. _ ** _She's still a little scary, if she wants to be, but… like a good nightmare._

Madeline opens her eyes and realizes Badeline isn't there. She has the couch all to herself. She doesn't need to look to check for her pink hair -- she's done this enough time that the feeling is familiar. This is how it feels to be complete.

She clutches the heating pad over her stomach, feeling the weakness leave her muscles, and lets the time tick by. She'll be just fine waiting for Granny.

**Author's Note:**

> \  
I feel like even though this is stupid fluff, it lines up a lot w/ celeste's themes. there's just something inevitable about it


End file.
